Second Charter of the Common Defense Treaty
The Common Defense Treaty Preamble The undersigned alliances, in order to further our common interests of security and prosperity, do ordain and establish this solemn pact. Article I - General relations amongst members This pact will be in effect immediately upon ratification by a signatory alliance. Signatories agree to resolve any and all disputes in a private setting and in a respectful manner becoming of allies. By entering into this pact, all parties retain complete sovereignty. Article II - Bloc forum and party representation A Common Defense Treaty forum will be operated and maintained for the signatories to use. Each alliance will have one admin to help run the boards in the common interest. Up to three further members from each alliance will be designated representatives and along with the admin be granted posting privileges in the delegates only section. The delegates only section will have a board for voting purposes. Voting will be operated on a one vote per alliance basis. Article III - Intelligence All parties agree to refrain from all manners of intelligence gathering against other signatories. The parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence, or security of any of the parties is threatened as gathered by intelligence. Article IV - Membership Additional signatories may be added to this pact by a unanimous vote of approval by the existing parties. The voting period shall last for 48 hours before the final decision is reached. Any new alliance can apply, but may of course be turned down. A party may be removed by a 3/4 vote of all existing parties, again for a voting period of 48 hours. Failure to comply with any of the provisions of this pact is grounds for impeachment. In addition, a party may be impeached for inappropriate conduct as determined by the rest of the bloc. Parties are free to leave the bloc at any time, so long as notice is given 3 days prior in the bloc forums. Article V - War provisions A - All parties agree to defend other parties via military and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is initiated by an outside alliance or group. Such defense is mandatory. Signatories are not required to do so however if a member of CDT has been attacked for fulfilling a treaty from outside of the bloc. In the event of such MDP "chaining" defense is optional instead. B - The other parties may refrain from participation in a defensive conflict with the consent of the engaged party. C - In the case of an aggressive war by one of the party alliances, voluntary assistance is permitted on an individual alliance basis, i.e. alliances can decide for themselves if they want to get involved or not. Article VI - Conflicts with other treaties The signatory alliances in this document agree that this document takes precedent over any NAPs, PIATs, ToAs, or any other treaty not requiring mutual defense of the signatory alliances. The Common Defense Treaty is equal in stature to MDPs, MDoAPs, MADPs and also other MDP, MDoAP and MADP Blocs. Article VII - Protectorates CDT freely offers advice to all non-bloc protectorates of CDT alliances and a seperate section on the CDT forums will be dedicated to helping achieve just that Article VIII - Amendments This pact may be amended by a unanimous vote by all signatories. A discussion period of 72 hours will precede the vote. Failure to comply will void the respective amendment(s). Article IX - The Commission The Common Defense Treaty will be represented by the CDT Commission. Alliances within CDT will select one Commissioner each from amongst their own numbers. The Alliances also determine how long their Commissioner serves, who to replace him/her with etc. The Commission will be led by the CDT Chairman. The Chairman is one of the Commissioners and is determined on a monthly rotational basis. The Commission is responsible for the promotion and good health of the bloc and also for promoting co-operation, communication and furthering good will amongst the alliances of CDT. It will also offer assistance to CDT alliance protectorates; to help them grow and (if requested) co-ordinate aid, military or otherwise. The Chairman will be responsible for announcements and allocating Commissioners into roles that best suit their skills. i.e. military co-ordination, communication, protectorates etc. Announced Amendments to The Treaty * Amendment to Article IX Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Constitutional Documents